Hero
by PekoPekoyama
Summary: WW2, Nyo!England gets a letter from her boyfriend who currently at war and a visit from Nyo!france. USUK


It was 1942, Alice Kirkland was in her cottage outside of her hometown in London. She stood in her old, run-down kitchen, wrapping her white apron around her blue-pleated doll dress. It was early in the morning, and she had a rough night of sleep. Since her boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones, was an American pilot bomber, has been at war the past few months. Every single night since he left, she could only stare at her ceiling with a nauseated-worried feeling that something bloody awful would happen to him. Although, Alice ignored the light-headed feeling and the bags that lay heavily under her eyes and focused mainly on cleaning her kitchen. The room was in complete silence. That is what she mostly faces every day, silence. The only sound that could be heard was the clanking of her shoes against the tile floor. Since her cottage was isolated from the rest of the town and her boyfriend is gone, the only person she actually talked to was Francine Bonnefoy, her friend from France.

Although, the only reason she talked to Alice was for idle chatter about her success, or how everything she wore was made of silk, or how her hair a beautiful golden blonde with light blue eyes. While Alice had light blonde hair that usually was kept in ping-tails and green eyes that hid behind her glasses. Francine was the biggest snot she has ever met, despite they known each other for years and somehow consider each other "friends."

Since it was dawn, the light twinkled through the windows and the gold-colored curtains. Alice noticed a shadow shined through from outside. A creaking sound came from her front porch followed by a loud knock that echoed through the whole house. Alice's heart stopped. 'Who could that be?' She wondered and gradually walked to the front door and twisted the little silver doorknob. 'Please be Alfred.' Was the only thing that went through her through her mind, as she revealed herself to whoever was standing outside.

"Bonjour!" A familiar voice cried out with a heavy accent. Her chest filled heavily with disappointment as she realized who it was. "Oh." Was all she could let out. Francine stood outside her door in a red velvet dress that probably cost more than her entire cottage. Her mouth turned into a wide-fake smile. "Honhon, don't be so disappointed to see me. Sorry I came in such a short notice, I just wanted to see you." She sneered and waltz right through the door with a little yellow envelope in her hand. "This was outside on your porch. I could only assume you have not seen it yet." She said handing it over. She was right, she hasn't. Alice looked down and her eyes widen with surprise as she realized what it was. It was a letter from Alfred. She immediately flip open the tab and pulled out the letter. The paper was old and wrinkled, and the text was surrounded by some unknown stain. Her hands began shaking as her eyes read each line.

_"Alice,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you in several months. Even though, I promised you before I left, I would write to you once a week. The war has been brutal. I've lost several friends ever since I entered this war. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. As soon as I get back home to you, we can go visit my hometown in New York. We can go dancing in your favorite club, the place I first met you. I look forward to seeing you every day and will keep fighting for you. I will home soon. I promise._

_Your Hero,_

_Alfred F. Jones"_

As soon as she read the last line her glasses fogged up, although she refused to let herself cry, not in front of Francine. Francine realized how pale her face was and looked at her with concern. "Are you alright, love?" She could only nod, due to the lump in her throat and the tears swelled up in her eyes. Francine's eyes shined in curiosity. "What was in the letter?" She moved closer to and patted her on the back with comfort, giving off her rich perfume. "You can tell me, darling." She said in a sweet tone. Alice took a deep breath before answering. "M-my boyfriend wrote to me, he is currently at war." Francine was silent with disbelief. How did she manage to get a boyfriend? Although, she realized how serious her situation is and actually felt bad for Alice. All she could answer was: "That's so awful, I'm so sorry to hear that." She couldn't imagine what she was going through.

Alice walked over to the shelf and handed the photo that was placed neatly next to a stack of old books, and handed it to Francine. "What's this?" Her hand traced up the brown frame, she realized who was in the photo. It was Alice, she had a hard time recognizing her due to the fact she was smiling, which she rarely does. She was with a man that she has never seen before. He was much taller than she was. His hair was messy dirty-blonde, he had a radiant golden tan, and crystal blue eyes. He wore had pilot bomber jacket on and goggles that hanged loosely around his neck. "Oh." Francine smirked. "He is very handsome."

Alice smiled weakly. "He is. His name is Alfred and he is my boyfriend." Francine only responded with a grin. "Best wishes to you."

An awkward silence fell between the two. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess. I appreciate you coming out for a visit. Can I get you tea?" Alice asked glancing back at her kitchen. "_Ah non, oh non_, I couldn't ask you to do that." She giggled lightly. Alice played with the edges of her apron nervously. "Are you sure? It's no problem."

"Oui."

There was another loud knock at the door. Alice turned to look at Francine. "You didn't invite anyone else with you, did you?" Francine shook her head. "No, darling." Alice raced over to the front door. Her heart was pounding as she turned the knob.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for reading! I actually wrote this for a project in my english class, hence the Nyo! version of some characters. Feedback would be great! Thanks again!


End file.
